The weird and wacky world of the Teen titans
by Dark knightress
Summary: the crazy world of the titanS. 2 Ocs. all comedy Give me some ideas i plan to make this as funny as possible in later chapters. This chapter is now paragraphed. No joke. Seriously, read it! it's readable and funny! CH.3 is a tad bit long. CH.4 IS UP! THI
1. Default Chapter

_Hi there! Welcome to my second story. There is an OC; his name is Ryu, Okay? He has red hair and green eyes. He wears a black shirt and baggy jeans. Well anyway, enough chatter. Let's get started!

* * *

_

Raven was sitting on her chair reading a book, as usual. Starfire was trying to concoct some kind of food in the kitchen which was now trying to swallow her hand. Robin was watching TV with Ryu. Cyborg and Beast Boy went out for a walk in the park after being kicked out for hogging the tele. "Robin, where are our friends Cyborg and Beast boy?" Starfire asked. Suddenly, Beast Boy and Cyborg burst through the door with a sheet blocking something in between them.

"Well speak of the devil," Ryu muttered. "Hey guys. Look what we found in the park!" Beast boy yelled excitedly. Cyborg pulled off the cover with a flourish revealing a…girl? "You kidnapped somebody?" Raven exclaimed.

"Well she was just sitting on the bench being of no use to anybody," Cyborg countered. The girl had long light green hair.

It looked like the color you'd put in a baby's bedroom. She had large eyes the same color and 2 cat ears sticking out, she wasn't big but almost like Terra except a little taller. She had big combat boots, a red shirt that had flames and a red dragon printed on it, a long black skirt with a slit on one side and looked about 15yrs old. In other words she was cute. Not the type of cut you'd compliment a girl or boy you like, but the type of cute you'd call a puppy or a kitty she had those nice but weird looking eyes. You know, those eyes when anime people die, There eyes go blank and expressionless, like that.

"And she agreed when we asked her to come meet you guys," Cyborg continued. "Can we keep her? Please, how can you turn down a face like this?" Beast boy pleaded. "Well, if she wants to…," Robin said. "YES!" They both cried at once and started dancing around. "First of all, we need to know if she has powers and second of all… what the heck is her name?" Robin said. "It's Vitanni," The girl said. "What is going on?" Starfire asked, she just walked into the kitchen.

"Star, meet Vitanni," Beast boy said. Starfire squealed. "A new friend!" and with that she took Vitanni in one of her back breaking hugs. "Well remember, we still have to find out if she has any powers which I think she does. Those cat ears look very interesting…" Raven replied. "Well you don't need to wonder any more. Vitanni can do this weird thing. Like when we first saw her in the park a guy tried to mug her and she totally went wild. Some girls would stand there screaming, but Vitanni went all out and half killed the guy. If we just walked in and saw her we'd have thought that she was mugging him." Cyborg said.

"And when we asked her if she had any powers, she showed us this really cool display thingy that shows all the things she can do. It's soooo cooool. I mean come on, how many things can you do?" Beast boy yelled. He kept on talking while Vitanni just sat there waiting for something to do. "All right Beast Boy, why do you not let friend Vitanni tell us what she can do." Starfire cut in. They all turned and waited for Vitanni to do something extra ordinary. "Um…well. I can do a lot of things. When people ask this question I usually show them this little display show instead of wasting time and telling them. So… here it is," She said.

She opened her palm and things started forming in it. First there was a ball of blue light then a ball of ice, fire, water, a black smoky ball, a wind ball, a lightning ball, an earth ball, a plant ball, a red, pink and yellow ball and a ball with an animal in it. "Okay, what did the black ball stand for?" Raven asked. "That stands for dark magic. Just like you," Vitanni replied. "What did the animal stand for? Because I know I'm the only one around here who is supposed to morph," Beast boy said. "I can turn into some animals, but not all. You see, I'm a cross between a cat and a dog demon plus a couple other animals in my back ground. I can mainly turn into a puppy or a kitten, but other animals I can only turn into when I really nervous or something," the girl replied. "I have a few other forms also. Like my fighting form where my power is increased to great measures. It's almost like unlocking my potential. My other form is my evil form. That's when I'm completely overtaken by evil and can't be stopped. It's horrible."

They all thought about it for a while. Something about it was really familiar. Ryu caught first. "Looks like you've got a new friend, Raven," He said. "How many weapons can you use?" Ryu asked. "I was raised to learn all types of weapon even those from different planets but my best weapon is this," Vitanni replied and pulled out a big portable machine gun. The ones you hold with 2 hands. They all started laughing. It was a very funny image to imagine a petit girl holding a big machine gun. "I'd challenge you to a battle if I knew I wasn't going to absolutely slaughter you," Cyborg said while chuckling. "You know, that's the matter with being so small and cute. How about this? I'll fight every one of you in a battle and if I'm not knocked out by the time I'm done with all of you, you're all going to have to fight me 6 to 1,"Vitanni replied.

"Are you sure? We don't want to hurt you," Robin said warily.

"Well unless one of you gives up during the fight," Vitanni added. They all agreed and went to the fighting…place. First it was Robin and then Starfire, then Beast boy and then Cyborg, then Raven, and Ryu.

LET'S GET STARTED!

Robin and Vitanni danced around for a while because they were weapon less. Robin struck first and punched her in the jaw. She dodged and did a back flip behind him and kicked him in the back, which sent him flying in the wall. He picked himself up and did a roundhouse kick into her ribs she flipped and landed on her feet. As she was picking herself up he tried to kick her in the stomach again. She grabbed the foot and started spinning around until she was just a dizzying blur. Finally she let him go and he went flying into the wall.

The fight was over.

Next opponent was Starfire.

The tameranian beauty was up and ready to fight. Starfire rose in the air and started a mad attack of blasts. When the raid was over, Vitanni was nowhere to be seen. But suddenly a blast of blue power got Starfire right in the back. Vitanni was right in the air with Starfire. "You did not say that you could also fly!" Starfire exclaimed. Vitanni shrugged and then did a large blast of blue and white power with Starfire caught in the middle of it. Do I need to say any more?

Next match was Cyborg and that one was really short. Cyborg did his sonic cannon and blasted Vitanni into the wall. Vitanni just brushed herself off, flew down to the ground and did to Cyborg what she did to Starfire except with a blast of electricity and water.

NEXT!

The titans were becoming really desperate.

Beast boy turned into a pterodactyl and started swooping down on her. Then he became a gorilla and tried to kick her in the chest. Vitanni just took a nearby generator with her dark magic powers and threw it at him. BORING! Raven was next and this was going to be a really heated match. Raven threw all the things around her and more. Vitanni made a giant hand and grabbed the things in mid-air and threw them back to Raven.

They charged up their powers and threw one big black ball and which hit each other and created one big dark magic thing that blew both girls back. Vitanni quickly made a bed of plants to cushion her fall while Raven hit the hard ground and was knocked out cold.

Last fight to determine the outcome was up next.

Ryu and Vitanni both threw a ball of fire at each other. A cloud of smoke blocked their vision so when the smoke cleared out Vitanni was nowhere to be found. Suddenly she was seen running with amazing speed toward him. She punched him and he flew into the air was a bit dazed. Suddenly without warning she kicked him in the back, teleported and kicked him in the stomach teleported again and kicked him into the dust. She stood in the air and started shooting out yellow fire bolts at him until she was sure that he was completely gone. "Are you dead yet?" she asked.

Vitanni floated back to the ground and walked toward the titans. "You guys owe me a fight and it's due right now," she said. Ryu got up a bit dazed, sat down on a near by chair. "You call that fighting?" he said "I was just going easy on you." Vitanni sighed. "You never learn do you?" she asked.

"All right I want to fight right now!" The weary titans got up and started fighting her. Fists, wings and blasts where shooting everywhere. When they eased up a little bit Vitanni had a protective bubble around her. "Wow. You guys are not easy to fight when you work together. Remember I told you about my fighting form? Well here it is!" Vitanni crouched down, and a strange wind started to go around her. Soon she was hardly visible because of all the dirt and wind. When it stopped Vitanni was nowhere to be found. In her place was a tall girl with dark green hair that was up to her ankles instead of tied up in a bun and that she looked like a really dangerous girl. She wasn't harmlessly cute any more, she was dangerously beautiful. There is a difference you know. Which one are you?

It's almost like this is what the grown up her would look or how she would really look if she wasn't so cute.

Her big gun was in her hand and a toothpick in her mouth. Vitanni flew into the air and started shooting everywhere. Then she threw fire and rock balls at them individually. Finally, her finisher was a huge ball of energy that was as big as the room. With that she threw the energy at them, thus finishing the match. The strange wind happened again and this time Vitanni was back to normal. "Okay, I'm done. Want to get some food?" She declared. They all hobbled back to the titan living room place and plopped down on the couch. "That'll teach you not to underestimate me," Vitanni said.

As soon as they gained there strength they walked to the T car and drove to a restaurant. In the car Beast boy asked, "Vitanni, since you came which was a few hours ago, I've never seen you smile. Not even after you beat us in the fight." Vitanni stopped and thought about it.

"Well it's because I don't want to smile that's why so leave me alone," she snapped. Before any other questioning could be heard Starfire declared that they should eat their food in the ice cream parlor. "It would be a most wonderful time to celebrate our new friends defeat and have some time for togetherness," she pleaded. In the end they were waiting for their food. A group of people walked in. 3 of them were girls that looked a lot like Vitanni and the other 2 were boys that also looked like Vitanni but with a more masculine aura. The moment Vitanni saw them she started to complain and worry. "This is taking to long, why don't we go to another restaurant?" she said.

"We've only been here for 5 min." Raven countered. Suddenly one of the men with dark blue hair and green eyes said "Baby sister is that you?" Vitanni winced and slid under the table. "No I don't think I've ever seen you before," she mumbled. One of the women with blonde hair and red eyes and big boobs, well all the other women had huge breasts, said "Oh Chibi, nice to see you after a week. Daddy has been looking for you." Another girl with red hair and golden eyes picked Vitanni up and swung her over the chair and on the floor "No use hiding Chibi. They've found you." Vitanni sighed and said.

"Titans, meet my brothers and sisters. The girl with the blue hair is Corrina. The girl with the blonde hair is Marina. And the girl with the red hair is Ichigo. If you happen by chance to meet any of my other sisters you'd probably get confused because most of them have the same hair colors. I have a couple of other brothers at home but here are few of them. The one with the brown hair is Cassius. The one with the black hair is Bart and the one with the gray hair is Haru. And-OUCH!" Vitanni doubled over in pain and started groaning. Then suddenly she stopped and composed herself. "Well that's over," she said. "Um what happened?" Cyborg asked. "My stomach has been hurting me all of sudden for some time now. Then as soon as it comes it stops," she replied. Then all of a sudden her sisters started giggling and snickering. "Did I miss something here?" Beast boy asked. "Well, our little sister is about to get a growth spurt!" Marina exclaimed. Then they all burst out laughing. "So. What's the big deal?" Raven said.

"You don't understand," Ichigo replied. "On our planet, when someone gets a growth spurt they start having horrendous changes. It's equal to your earth girl's periods. Like before I got my growth spurt I was as flat as a wall but after I'm the biggest out of all my sisters. The changes slowly transform you into your grown up self but it only happens once in a while. So tomorrow, when you wake up don't be surprised if you see a stranger in your kitchen." Vitanni started bawling. "I DON'T' WANT A GROWHT SPURT!" she yelled. Next a beeping sound could be heard. "Looks like there's trouble in town. Titans Go!" Robin exclaimed, happy to break out of the uncomfortable situation.

When they arrived at the scene of the crime which was a broken down ware house everything looked normal when suddenly a big X flew out of nowhere and nearly sliced Beats Boy. A dude wearing a black suit and masks with red Xs on them could be seen standing on the rails. He flipped down and threw a series of Xs at the titans. Cyborg did his sonic boom and was repaid by having an X jammed in his hard where thingy. His blast hit the rail and sent X man flying to the ground. "Red X," Robin hissed.

Beast boy turned into a grizzly bear and tried to get C, I mean X, but all he got was a sticky bath in a bucket full of red stuff. He was trapped in the sticky and couldn't get out. Raven did a sneak attack and threw a bridge at Red X but he dodged and put a sticky on Raven's mouth to prevent her from saying her magic words. Ryu threw a million fire balls at him but still couldn't get him.

But what Ryu got was a body covered in red snot. Starfire was there last hope and she flew in the air and threw multiple star bolts at him but was still vanquished. She was plastered against a solid brick wall. "Long time no see, Huh babe. Well sorry to shorten this reunion, but I have to go," Red X said to her. The problem was that each time the titans attacked him they did the same things over and over so it's no wonder that he can defeat them so easily. All he has to do is memorize their attacks and bam it's over. But he didn't expect this attack. As he was walking to ward the case filled with the red stuff that powers the suit, a green energy ball nipped at his hand, thus preventing him from taking the case. He looked up to see a girl hovering in the air with glowing green eyes.

It looked like a cat's eyes in the dark. "Well, this is new. A new toy to play with," X said. He casually threw an X at her hoping to finish her off but she slashed right threw it with a deadly kick. Vitanni (**if you didn't guess who the girl was)** whipped out her gun and started shooting.

A giant X was flying toward her. She reflected the attack and sent it right back to Red X who got a bad blow to the chest. "This is really a surprise. Beauty and brawn. Let's see if you have smarts," X said. He threw a bomb in one direction and he jumped in the other. The problem was which one to get. Either get the bomb before it did damage or get X before he gets the case and does more damage. Suddenly an idea struck her. Vitanni made a dark magic hand and reflected the bomb back to X who had to forget about the case and escape before he was exploded. In the end, X escaped _again_ and the case and the town were safe. They went home after scraping off the red mess and celebrated with ice cream.

"You are victorious once again, Friend Vitanni," Starfire cried. They all sat around the table enjoying their ice cream when their was a loud bang outside. Beast boy went to investigate. A low pitched squeal was heard and Beast boy came running in with a big ice cream covered smile on his face. "Hey guys! Terra's back!" He yelled.

_Don't' worry this is not a cliff hanger. I just wanted to drop by before I get to the next part. Let's get one thing straight first. In my world, Terra didn't go to Slade. She went traveling around for a while and just came back to take up the offer about being a titan. She is not a trouble maker so don't suspect any thing. The way you pronounce Vitanni is Vi-tan-ni. Do not pronounce it like vitamin. Sorry that I can't give Ryu a more talkative part but I'll try to change that in the next scene which starts in 5…4…3…2…_

"Hey Terra. How's it been?" Cyborg asked cheerfully. "As fine as ever my man," she replied. "Oh friend Terra it is wonderful to see you again!" Starfire yelled and swept her into one of her back breaking hugs. "Nice (gasp) to see(gasp) you to(gasp) Star…running (gasp) out of air (gasp) must survive (gasp)" Terra gasped as you can obviously see.

Luckily Starfire released her just in time. "Nice seeing you, you skinny little bug," Ryu sneered. "Nice to be back, you red headed freak," Terra sneered back. They had a staring contest for a few minutes and then burst out laughing. "Seriously, it is nice to see you again," Ryu said. Raven floated out and said, "Hello Terra. You can help yourself to any food and drink for your stay here," she said. "But Raven, that's not why I came. Guys I want to take up your offer and join the teen titans," Terra replied. Robin walked out just in time to here this. They all stared at her.

"What's a matter?" Terra asked. "I thought you guys wanted me to join last time." Robin stepped up to the plate. "Well Terra we do. But are you sure that you're ready and that you have at least some control over your powers?" he asked. "I have been practicing a lot. Watch this," Terra replied. She flew up in the air and did this cool thing with the rocks and stuff. At that moment Vitanni walked out licking a Popsicle. When Terra flew down Vitanni ran over. "Wow that was really cool. (Lick of the ice cream) I wish I could (lick) control my powers (lick) that well (lick slurp drink eat chomp finish yum)" Terra smiled "Well, I like you. What's your name? Mine is Terra." Vitanni finished chewing her Popsicle stick. "It's Vitanni," she replied. Raven gave Terra a cold look "… " "What makes you think that you can control your powers so easily? I have to meditate every day and you just go on a little road trip and think you can control everything," Raven hissed.

"Come on guys. Let's not fight. The only thing you're allowed to fight over is me," Ryu said. Terra got so mad at Raven that she accidentally dropped a chunk of rock on Ryu's head. "OUCH!" he yelled. "Ohmigod. I am so sorry. I didn't mean to," Terra apologized. Vitanni walked over and examined Ryu's head. As she bent over his head to examine, he had a perfect view down her shirt. _Nice ones,_ He thought._ Wait a minute what are you doing? She's one of your teammates. But they are big…STOP! Bad Ryu, no more ice cream if you keep thinking like that. I would never do this to Starfire or Raven or Terra. Then why her? Well I did do it to all of them at one time during the past. Oh well might as well enjoy the moment while I have the chance._

Vitanni noticed this and shrugged her shoulders and thought. _Oh well, boys will be hormonally imbalanced and girls will just have to bear it. _She pinched his nose. "Hey, did you drop something down there, cause you seem pretty intent on looking for it," She said. He blushed slightly and went back to eating ice cream. "Okay guys, I want you to take my picture so I won't forget how I looked like before my growth spurt," Vitanni said. They took 5 pictures of her and then they went to bed.

Next morning everyone was in the kitchen listening to Beast boy and Cyborg argue about what to eat. "I want meat!"Cyborg yelled. "Well I want tofu!" Beats boy yelled back. And on and on it went until Vitanni walked into the kitchen.

There was silence the moment she walked into the room. This wasn't Vitanni. In her place was a tall girl with pink hair that was pulled into 2 long pigtails, big boobs that were trying to burst out of her shirt, 2long legs that had big hips connected to them and instead of 2 kitty ears there were 2 long ears that looked similar to an elf's'. "Vitanni? Is that you?" Terra asked cautiously.

"Of course it's me. Who else could it be? Why are you guys staring at me like that? Oh no, did I change all ready?" Vitanni replied. She ran to look in her big mirror. A loud scream could be heard from the room. There was the sound of a bell ringing and in a moment Vitanni's 3 big sisters were there. "Oh my god! Did you change all ready?" Marina asked. Vitanni nodded sadly. "Don't worry. You'll probably change back into your normal self tomorrow. The change is very short and only comes once in a while," Ichigo comforted. "But mean while," Corrina said.

"Don't wear short skirts, don't walk into a bar full of men, your butt will thank you for it and definitely do not bend over. That is the number 1 rule. In the mean while why don't you borrow one of Ichigo's bras? You look mighty uncomfortable." After walking in to her room Vitanni came out properly dressed yet you could still see that nothing actually fit her. They walked outside and everybody stopped to look as they walked by. They decided to go into the restaurant that they abandoned the other night.

Vitanni was last in line and whenever she pasted by there were whistles and slaps and some how loud pinches. By the time they got to their table Vitanni's eyes were wet with tears and her bottom was red. A young waiter boy came in and asked for their order. "That'll be 115.00," he said. They all groaned. Then the waiter saw Vitanni he got red in the face and started acting very clumsy. "You know what, the food is on the house," he squeaked. "Wait a minute," Raven said. "Vitanni, could you do me a favor? Ask the waiter for a uniform and serve the food for one night. Pretty please I just want to see something." Vitanni shrugged and agreed. In a few minutes, she came out with a short dress that would pretty much show her whole butt if she bent over.

"What are you up to?" Cyborg asked suspiciously. "Watch and see," Raven replied. By the end of the night, Vitanni had money every where. "Where did you get all that money?" Beast boy asked in awe. "These are just the tips you should see all the real money. All the tables kept asking for food even though they wouldn't eat it. One guy ordered 20 craw fish platters even though he was allergic to them. Strangely enough all the tables had at least one man in it," Vitanni replied.

They went home and decided to watch a movie. "Let's get a comedy!" Beast boy yelled. "I have an idea. Why don't we get one of each? Vitanni has money to burn," Ryu suggested. They got every movie that they wanted. The cashier was a young guy. It was strange how every girl was off from work today. Terra walked to the cash register. "How much do these cost?" She asked. The guy looked her over and said

"It's 70.00 but why don't you get a movie pass. For you I'll let you have it for free." Then Starfire walked up to the register. His eyes stuck to certain part of her anatomy. "How about I let you have a free movie pass plus all the snacks you can get," he suggested. Next Raven walked up. His eyes circled her about 10 times. "I'll let you have the free movie pass all the free snacks you can get and a discount on the movie," he said. Then Vitanni walked up.

His eyes roamed over her body hungrily. Creepy to think about it. I'm too descriptive.

"You know what? Why don't I let you have the movie for free?" They walked out the store very satisfied. "Good boobs. I-I-mean good bye," he called out after them. They drove home and jumped on the couch to watch there movie. "Tonight was the most perverted night that I have ever experienced. I'm getting kind of tired I think I'll turn in earl and watch the movies tomorrow," Vitanni announced.

"Yeah, yeah, hush, the movies starting," Ryu said. Vitanni went to bed and the rest stayed and watched the movie. They watched the comedy, then action, foreign, anime, cartoon, sci-fi, cartoon, drama, documentary, biography, series, miscellaneous, fantasy, and then horror or occult whichever one you prefer.

The movie was _The Grudge_. I'm talking about the Japanese version, not the wimpy American version. The really scary version. "Are you sure that you want to watch this movie Raven?" Beast Boy asked. "Do not question my actions. I know what I'm doing," Raven replied. They watched the movie and when it ended everyone's eyes where frozen wide. "Heheheh, that was fun," Terra said uneasily.

Raven was sitting with her legs bunched together and her hands over her eyes. "Raven are you okay?" Robin asked. "Okay people, nothing to see here," Cyborg announced. "Get to bed." They all went to there rooms when suddenly, all the systems shut down and their doors wouldn't open. "Oh great, we're locked out!" Ryu exclaimed. "Great idea to have an automatic door. I wonder if the bathroom still works."

The wandered around for a while thinking about something to do when they heard a thump coming from the dark hall. A body was seen coming toward them crawling on the floor. 'Oh my goodness. It is the grudge creature!" Starfire screamed. Another body could be seen, but this time it was up right and it was small.

"Oh my gawd! It's the cat boy!" Terra yelled. They all ran down the hall while the sound of a body dragging and crawling was not far behind them. The sound of the systems opening again made them run into Beast boy's room which was the nearest out of the others. "Okay, what the heck is happening?" Cyborg yelled. Beast boy was under the covers of his bed.

"What ever it is I don't like," he said. "Wait a minute. What's that under the covers?" Raven asked. A lump was moving from the end of the bed and was working it's way to Beast Boy. He looked under the cover, screamed and was dragged away by the unknown predator. "(scream) I think I saw the grudge creature!" Starfire screamed. They all scrambled out of the room and found themselves in the kitchen. Suddenly the light turned and they sat on the chairs.

"Okay, we've lost Beats boy. Are you sure that you're not doing this, Raven?" Terra asked desperate to blame it in someone. "No," Raven replied. "It's a couple of hours before sunrise. Everything should disappear by that time since that's what happened to Raven," Robin planned. "What are we supposed to do until then?" Ryu asked.

"Whatever we can to stay alive," Robin replied. They all ran around in circles around the tower until they all bumped into each other in the halls. "Only 1 hour until sunrise," Cyborg announced. The grudge started crawling toward them at an amazing speed. It was really creepy to look at it. (SCREAM) they all ran to the living room waiting for the sun to come up. The grudge was all bloody and nasty.

"Okay sun. time to come up," Terra urged. But it didn't come up. It was taking it's sweet time. Just as the grudge was about to get them the light turned on and it evaporated. Vitanni stood there at the light switch, looking normal again. She was bleary eyed and was shuffling toward the fridge. "Vitanni? Are you okay?" Ryu asked. She mumbled about something that was inaudible. "Someone's got a morning mouth," Cyborg said. Beast boy, by some magic, stumbled out of the fridge. "I was in a place I shouldn't have been," Beats boy whispered. "How in the world did you end up in the fridge?" Robin asked. Beast boy just stared vacantly into space. Cyborg just sighed and said "Sorry Rae." And gave her a wet Willie. Beast boy snapped out of his trance and burst out laughing. Vitanni just got a drink of water and shuffled back to bed.

Just as everyone was about to get the sleep they always wanted, the alarm rang. Everyone was waiting for Robin to yell Titans Go! But he didn't. "Um Robin?" Ryu reminded him. "Feh let the police handle it. After all, that's what they're there for," Robin replied. And so they all went to bed and woke up at noon time only to be battered with more weird things.

* * *

_Hi I'm back! I wonder what weird ideas are going to pop up in my head next. I have no idea where the grudge came out of and when I say the cat boy, I mean that little boy in the grudge. You know the naked one who makes cat noises. And the name of the Japanese cool version is Ju-on. Which I don't own. I also don't own the teen titans. Go to a video store or someplace like the internet and type in or ask for Ju-on. You won't be disappointed. Go to my profile and find my other story. Quick what are you still doing here? This is Dark Knightress signing out. What are you still doing here?_

_Ps. The reason that this chapter is now newly paragraphed and stuff is because of 2 reviewers name Blaze and CrAzY aUtHoR pErSoN. LET'S GIVE THEM A BIG THANK YOU!_


	2. ch2 craziness that goes beyond repair

_Hello and welcome back! Here are some thank yous to some very special people:_

_Chaos Ruler: Nice review, thanks for telling me the name of the sticky. Phsynophium, what a nice word. You're right, the grudge and the Ring do look a like in some way or another. I like your profile. Your one step away of being put on a certain list of mine. No not my death list, that's empty for the time being. Right-o you betcha luv, my favorite authors list! Profiles mean everything._

_Numbuhunknown: My spell check is killing me over your name…Anyways, thanks for review. Nicely done. I love your story about the 2 become one thingy. I just read your profile again and it's so interesting! After this I think I might read your story about the Red x fed x thing. Hmmm…I think you're headed for a certain list too…_

_When I started reading my reviewers profiles for no apparent reason whatsoever, I just noticed that I have something in common with you. It's the creepiest thing, seriously it is. It's like someone is sucking the information in our minds and switching them so we could like the same thing! I know my philosophy is strange. Anyways, on with the chapter.

* * *

_

Everyone was sitting on the couch watching TV like normal people do with out any problems at all. Cyborg and Beast boy were killing each other at a video game that does not exist in the normal people world. Starfire was watching and Robin was cooking some food on a stove that you will only see in their house. Raven was sitting on a big black-purple couch reading a book that you will never find in any bookstore no matter how hard you look.

Terra was trying to beat Ryu in a card game that you will only hear of in Jump City and Vitanni was taking stuff and hiding them in a hole by the sea for no apparent reason at all. In other words everything was normal. Ryu was reaching for his glass of water when all he found was air. "Hey, where did my water go?" he asked. "I don't know. Maybe you should check in that hole outside," Vitanni said quickly. He got up and went to check outside.

Vitanni got up and followed him. In the few minutes they were gone there was a loud grunt a scream and a thump.

Vitanni came inside slightly disheveled and with a bad burn on her arm. "Ouch, that looks like a pretty bad burn mark," Raven said looking up from her book. She healed the burn and then went back to your book. "Wow, thanks Raven. It feels a lot better. You know, you don't know how much you're needed here. You're a very valuable team member," Vitanni said. Raven blushed from all the attention and flattery. Then in some weird change in atmosphere Vitanni started reciting a poem:

What is that on My Raven's face?

It's getting as big as a borough of rats.

Come and look, it's growing really fast.

My, look how much space it's stealing

It kind of looks rather appealing.

Wow it's stretching almost a mile

Dear Raven is growing a smile.

"That was nice," Beast Boy said, breaking out of his trance thus being crashed by Cyborg's car. "Robin! Is the food almost ready? At least Starfire cooks a lot faster!" Cyborg yelled at Robin who was in the kitchen.

"Friends, I have an idea. Why don't we go out to eat!" Starfire suggested. "Or better yet, why don't we visit Titans East," Terra said. "Great idea. I'm in the mood for sea food. And I mean that in the sense of fish and lobster," Cyborg said. "Then it's settled. We will go visit The Titans East," Robin said walking out of the kitchen with a burnt apron.

"But wait a minute. Where is Ryu?" Terra asked. "Maybe you should help me find him," Vitanni said with a sly look on her face.

"That won't be necessary," Ryu said suddenly popping out of an open window. He walked over to Vitanni and pointed at her.

"You are a menace to society," he hissed and walked on to the T-ship.

"He is just in a bad mood. I mean he's a fire guy. They are prone to hot tempers," Cyborg comforted. "It's not like you buried him underground and leaving him to rot with a treasure he could never use. Like that dude in the Mummy. You know, Benny the guy who died by all those bugs," Beast Boy said.

"Yeah, that's crazy…,"

They walked onto the ship and waited to under go the under water food mission. "Hey Bumble Bee," Beast boy called on his transmitter. "We're coming to visit so you better get lots of food prepared. Did you meet our newest member yet?" They flew to the Tower and parked into the place thing. Mas y Menos were waiting to greet their team members in that place where people put things.

"(Spanish)" said Mas. "(More Spanish)" said Menos.

They walked or ran or flew or whatever they do to Vitanni. "(A Spanish question pertaining to Vitanni. Tell me if I used the word pertaining right" They both said in a hurried rush.

"Mas, Menos, this is Vitanni our newest team member," Cyborg introduced.

They started saying a whole bunch of stuff that I don't even think was Spanish but then left her alone when they Starfire walk out of the Q-ship.

"Why hello, little bumgorfs. It is a pleasure to see you again also," Starfire said cheerily. Then the twins started their ritual on trying to outdo each other in gifts to Starfire which they probably stole from somebody's room are one place or another. Meanwhile in the W-tower… "Nice to meet you," Speedy said.

"Pleasure," Aqualad greeted. "Hello," Bee smiled. "Welcome to the titans East tower." Beast Boy cut in the greetings and said, "Yeah, yeah, nice to see you also. Where's the food?" They all groaned and proceeded with getting the food that was never cooked or even brought out of the fridge.

"Better get your selves comfortable. The food is going o take a while," Bee said while lugging out a piece of meat that you will only see in the Flintstones.

"I have an idea. You guys want to wrestle?" Vitanni suggested. "You know, when we all start beating each other up just for fun?" They all shrugged their shoulders and jumped into a big dog pile and started to kill each other.

By the time they were finished the meat was defrosted and the food was somehow magically prepared. "There's nothing like punching a friend to get your appetite worked up," Speedy said while taking a bite out of a humongous piece of meat. "Hey, where's the tofu?" Beast boy cried. "On your plate," Robin replied. Beast boy looked down and saw a giant piece of square tofu on his plate. "Hey, thanks I didn't expect such hospitality." He said. "You guys want to go swimming after this?" Aqualad asked. "Sure," they all said.

"Wait a minute," Raven said "Are you trying to kill us? Everyone knows you can't go swimming after you eat." Before they could question anymore there was a loud noise.

BANG. "What was that?" Terra asked. BANG BANG BOOM! "I'm getting a little freaked out," Ryu said.

"It isn't me," Terra said.

"Nor me," Raven replied.

Everyone went searching for the mysterious noise. Beast boy searched the bathroom. Cyborg searched the U-ship and everyone else searched places that didn't even exist. "This place is so boring," Vitanni muttered to herself while sitting at the table not bothering to search.

She got up and flew to a store. It was a really creepy looking store with a whole bunch of weird stuff.

"Hey I can go shopping for my room," she said. Vitanni walked in and saw a whole bunch of cool looking stuff.

Like fake cigarettes and a big cushion with a canopy over it and a lava lamp and stuff. "I'd like to but the whole store please," she told the cash register dudette.

The girl had blonde hair and eyes that twinkled like the night sky. "Even with the ghosts and stuff?" the girl said in a monotone voice.

Vitanni nodded. "That will be 19.95."

Vitanni rummaged in her pocket then brought out a 50.00 bill.

"Keep the change," she said. Vitanni walked out the store and put a rope around the handle.

She flew up in the air and started pulling and miraculously it moved.

Soon she was pulling it all the way to titan's tower and then replaced her room it. How she did it, I don't know.

Meanwhile back in the titans east...

"Wow I never expected that to be the source," Raven said. "That leprechaun will never be the same," Aqualad muttered.

They walked back to the table to continue their dinner.

"Wait a minute. Where's Vitanni?" Ryu asked. "Maybe she is still looking," Starfire said.

So they all shrugged their shoulders and went back to eating. Everything still boring. Vitanni was in her room admiring her big bed that was really bouncy and comfy. "If you're going to be my property you're going to have to tell me your name," Vitanni said to the cash register dudette.

"The name is Eliza Moon," she replied.

"That's a beautiful name. Is there any body else that I own?" Vitanni inquired. Eliza walked in the back of the store and yelled for someone to wake up

. A girl with dark purple hair and blue eyes came out. "Please state your name," Vitanni commanded. "(YAWN) What? Oh the name's Athena," The girl named Athena said.

Then a boy with dark green hair and golden eyes came out. "All right. There are more people than I expected," Vitanni mumbled.

"Hi. Name's Dave," green haired said. Then another girl came out. This time she had dark mauve-red colored hair all the way down to her waist and brown eyes. "Hello," Vitanni said.

"What's your name?" The girl gave her a lazy glance and said one word.

"Rini." Then she collapsed on a giant bean bag and went fast to sleep. 3 more boys came out. "I hope there is enough space for all of you," Vitanni worried.

One boy had blonde hair and grey eyes. "Hi. What's your name?" he asked. "It's Vitanni. What's yours?" Vitanni replied.

"My name is Eadric. the kid with the brownish blonde hair and silvery blue eyes is Calvin, and the kid with the black hair and dark purpilish reddish hair is Mack," Eadric said in one breath. "Is that it?" Vitanni asked searching everywhere.

"If you include the ghosts there are plenty of more people.

There is also a portal in your closet so don't be alarmed if you see any weird creatures in your room," Dave warned. "Okay, whatever. Now I don't mean to be rude or anything but judging by your hair color, you guys are not normal," Vitanni said. "What do you mean by normal?" Eliza asked.

"You know boring human normal." "No, in human terms we're not normal," Athena said. "Welcome to the club," Vitanni said. "Now that we have everything settled. Let's get to know each other," Eadric said.

They all sat down on either the bed or floor or bean bag and started talking to know each other. That's the beauty of stories. You can get to know a persons entire personality and get to gain their full trust in just 30 min.

"Are those kitty ears on the top of your head real?" Rini asked who was woken an hour ago. "Of course they are," Vitanni replied. "Are you sure? They look to cute to be real," Calvin said.

"Let me check," Mack said. He leaned over and tweaked her ear. Vitanni burst out crying and started holding her head in pain.

"Yup, they're real. Sorry," Mack apologized. "I'm getting really bored," Eliza Moon said. "I have an idea," Vitanni said after getting over the pain in her head. "Sign this," she said and gave Eliza Moon a paper with some words on it.

Eliza Moon took the paper and signed it. "What now," she asked. Calvin took the paper, read it, and then froze.

"Do you know what you've just done?" he whispered.

"What!" Eliza moon said in alarm.

"Vitanni just signed us over to you! You are now the owner of all of us. Even Vitanni!" Calvin yelled. "Are you guys still bored?" Vitanni asked.

Suddenly there was a loud noise and some voices. "Hey, my friends are. You wanna meet them?" Vitanni asked.

"We can't. Since we are the property of this room we can never step outside its borders," Rini said.

"Really?"

"No of course not. We can go wherever we want. It's just that we're not sure that your

friends will allow us to live in your room," Athena replied.

"And do you even allow your friends in your room in the first place?" Eadric asked.

"Well no not really," Vitanni said. "Then it's settled. You better go meet your friends I think they are looking for you," Rini said.

Vitanni ran out side and went to meet her friends. "Where have you been?" Robin asked. "Oh, I just went to do some redecorating for my room," Vitanni replied. Hey it wasn't a lie was it so I don't want any mouth from you reviewers.

"You're boring, Vitanni," Beast Boy said. "Eat some sugar so you can get sugar high and get all hyper and not boring, so you can entertain us."

"Sugar? I'm not allowed to eat sugar. When I get hyper I do crazy stuff." Vitanni replied.

"So what? It's nothing the teen titans can't handle," Cyborg said starting to get into it.

"But-,"

"Just eat it. Nothings going to happen. Besides you like sugar don't you?" Beast Boy convinced.

"Fine," Vitanni replied and took the bag of sugar. Vitanni ate about a handful of sugar

and then started acting really strange. She started jumping on the couch and throwing things at people.

"I beg you to stop throwing things," Starfire yelled. Suddenly she threw something sharp.

"OH MY GAWD YOU THREW A FORK IN MY EYE!" Robin yelled.

"Okay, I think that's enough for one day," Ryu said "Come down right now!" he yelled.

"Run run as fast as you can, you can't catch me. I'm the gingerbread man!" Vitanni yelled.

Raven tried to contain her with a net she found on the couch for some reason but all she got was a pillow in her face.

"Nobody let her out of the tower! Cyborg put the tower on system lock down," Raven yelled. It was too late, Vitanni escaped from the tower.

"We got to find her!" Cyborg yelled. "What about Robin," Terra asked. Robin was rolling on the floor in pain while screaming for mercy.

"Leave him, he's a big boy," Beast boy said. They all ran outside and searched the streets for the wild girl.

Some guy ran up to them and yelled, "Some girl stole my foot ball ticket!"

"Let's search the foot ball field; I think she's headed there!" Cyborg commanded.

By the time the reached there the field was in total havoc. Vitanni and some guy were running across the field. The bad part was that the guy was naked. The players were trying to tackle the 2 delinquents but to no avail.

Vitanni suddenly took a base ball bat and started throwing balls at people. One of the balls hit Beast boy in the groin.

"Oh… my…" BB gasped. They left him and started following Vitanni who left the naked fellow on the field by him self.

"Okay, she took out Robin and BB she's probably going to take me out next so I need you girls to be my body guards," Cyborg said.

They ignored him and ran to the only place they think she could have been at that moment. The Sesame Street big bird concert.

Meanwhile at Sesame Street: Big bird was looking in the mirror getting his feathers ready and doing bird stuff when he saw something oddly strange. A girl was standing behind him with a rope in her hand.

"What are you doing here? SECURITY!" Big Bird yelled. But when he turned around, he could see that his see that his security guards, Elmo and Cookie Monster, were tied up and set in a wagon, unconscious.

"Don't resist Big Bird, it won't hurt a bit," Vitanni said with a maniacal look in her eye as she held the base ball bat over his head. The 5 remaining titans went to the concert and tried to find Vitanni they saw her running across the stage with a wagon. "I'll corner her," Ryu said, and ran after her.

They waited for him to come back but he didn't. Instead they saw Vitanni running toward the exit of the stage with Ryu in her wagon as well.

"Oh my gawd, she's gone insane," Raven said. They remaining 4 followed the wild girl to the laboratory where they store phsynophium. And as if to make matters worse, Red X came in.

"We don't want to hurt you," Cyborg said while charging up his sonic cannon.

"But I want to hurt you," Vitanni said with a devilish gleam in her eye. Soon her eyes turned completely red and her body started to disfigure.

In a couple of minutes, it turned into a giant snake. It looked like that giant snake at the end of the movie Aladdin.

The snake snickered and its jaws started to stretch. In w minute Vitanni-snake swallowed up Cyborg. "Oh my goodness, she just ate Cyborg," Starfire said.

But not for long. In a little while after some coughing and sputtering, Vitanni spit up Cyborg because of his metal parts then she turned back to her normal form.

Mean while back in Vitanni's room: Rini turned on the television and started watching the news.

"Hey, isn't that Vitanni?" Athena asked. And indeed it was.

The anchor people were putting on a special called _Rampage of the Wild Girl._

"Is she playing with physonphium?" Calvin asked turning away from a really good book he was reading.

"Somebody better go get her before she hurts herself," Eadric said.

Nobody moved. "Since I'm the new owner of all of you, I want Mack to get her. Mack. Mack? WAKE UP!" Eliza Moon yelled.

"Get somebody else to go," Mack complained. They pushed him out the back door that led out of the tower.

All right back to the laboratory.

Cyborg was sitting on the floor in a daze and Starfire, Raven and Terra were trying to figure out a plan. Vitanni was trying to wrench a bottle of phsynophium away from Red X and X was just about to leave. Suddenly a guy, that we all recognize as Mack, walked in a casually and walked up to Vitanni.

"Your owners and co-owners want you to come back before you hurt yourself," he said.

"You can't make me!" Vitanni yelled and went back to terrorizing a totally freaked out Red X. "Please, just go away…" he whispered while rocking back and forth in the fetal position.

"Don't make me do this the hard way," Mack warned.

He was ignored. Starfire, Raven and Terra just stared in awe at the extreme cuteness of the guy. He was almost as hypnotizing as Aqualad.

Mack just sighed and picked Vitanni up by her waist and slung her over his shoulder. It wasn't that he was very muscular and stuff but it was that she was so darn light.

Vitanni just hung limply like laundry being put out to dry, finally feeling the effects of hyperness.

They walked back to the back door of her room and climbed up the stairs to the room.

"I've got your beloved team mascot, now can I go back to sleep," Mack mumbled.

Vitanni was sleeping on the couch from having so much excitement.

In the titan's living room:

"Did you see how cute he was?" Terra whispered. "Yes, friend Terra. I wonder who he is," Starfire said. Robin walked in and collapsed on the couch. "Do you know how long I was on the floor?" he asked.

They didn't have time to answer because Beast Boy crawled in. "She killed my rubies," he whispered still crouched over. And Cyborg who was sitting on the couch and staring at a TV that wasn't on would never be the same again. Ryu was trying to untie Big Bird and his security guards.

"I think we should talk to Vitanni about this sugar problem," Robin said with a rationality that is really getting on my nerves.

"Nice thinking Mr. Rogers," Cyborg said sarcastically.

They all went together in case she was still sugar high and knocked on the door. "Who is it?" a male voice said which we distinctly know as Dave's.

"Is there somebody with you in the room?" Ryu asked. "No," Eliza Moon said trying to impersonate Vitanni and doing a pretty good job. "It's just the TV."

"Well can we come in?" Beast Boy asked.

"NO!" Rini quickly said.

"The room is really dirty so come back later when I'm done cleaning it okay?" Athena said. Vitanni was oblivious to this all because she was still knocked out. The titans shrugged their shoulders and went back down stairs doing what they were in the beginning of this chapter.

Absolutely nothing.

* * *

_Well that ends chapter 2. Can't wait to hear from all you reviewers again._

_Until later, luvs. _


	3. Ch 3 What in the name of Bean Lord?

_GOULASH! And good evening to you young rajahs. I have finally updated after a long time. Kick back, make yourself more at home and I'll make this worth your while. I'm up for suggestions if there is a certain thing you want me to write about. Let me review to just a few of the young Masters and Mistresses of the earth:_

_Assasin-of-the-dark: thanks for the review! I appreciate it a lot. After a long while I finally update and it makes my young blood warm in the veins. I know those words are very deep._

_Numbuhunkown: Hello once again. Thanks for reading. I will know try to make it more funny than the last which will be very hard since I have no idea what I did in the last chapter to make it so funny._

_True-geek99: It's amazing. I'm actually doing what somebody told me to do. You told me to update soon and I did. But not with out a long waiting period. I never go down that easily!_

_Bumblebee304: if I spelled your name wrong sorry 'cause I deleted the review before I got a good look at the name. Is it really long? I'm doing a whole bunch of stuff and I don't know how I'm doing it!_

_Well that's it. If this chapter isn't as funny as the last it's because you told me it was funny and that made me lazy. SHAME ON YOU!_

_Ps. what does Goulash mean?

* * *

_

Vitanni was lying on her big new bunk bed. You would think that anyone with a bunk bed would be happy and all, but that's not true. This bunk bed was meant as a punishment for being bad when she was sugar high.

The bed was so high that it nearly touched the ceiling. So if you try and jump from it, it would be fatal. It had a cage around that would electrify you if you dared touch it.

How it was put in the room is beyond me.

Meanwhile everyone was fretting because Beast Boy had his nerves shot or some stupid term like that. What I mean to say is that he was in a bad mood. "You are a big creepy freak!" he yelled at Raven.

"Leave it to Beast Boy to emotionally upset someone," Terra whispered to Cyborg and Robin.

"EXCUSE ME?" BB yelled. "Your even a bigger freak who can't control her powers!"

Suddenly the alarm sounded off and everyone was glad to run out of the upsetting atmosphere. The moment Beast Boy stepped foot outside his bad mood was transported itself to Robin. But it wasn't anger that got Robin. It was a big dose of eagerness.

Oh boy…

The criminal was one dude who tripped into a closed 99cents store window, broke it, and set the alarm off. Everyone ignored him because he looked like some poor sorry somebody who wasn't even armed.

This set Robin's adrenaline pumping.

"TITANS GO!" he yelled. The moment he said this, the poor sorry sap dropped the goods he was carrying which looked suspiciously like a basket of cookies and tea and crumpets and cringed in fright. The titans felt a little sorry for him. "It's okay man we just want to know what happened and then we're gonna send you on your way," Cyborg comforted.

Robin who started walking toward the man yelled, "TITANS BACK DOWN. HE LOOKS ARMED. LET ME GO AFTER HIM!" With that Robin started chasing the poor guy.

"I'M GONNA GET YA!" Robin yelled. The man screamed and ran in terror. And then the chase was on. The man was running while crying at the same time.

At that moment some spoiled little girl has dropped her ice cream and was bawling her eyes out when she was very capable of buying another.

Do you chance to know how horrid children look when they cry over something so small? Well the little girl had a beet red face from crying, swollen, red eyes, a snot covered face that was horribly squashed up into a big horrid frown and a big gaping mouth letting out ear piercing screams.

By some poor chance of fate, the man happened to come by that little girl. Being in the present state of mind that he was in at the moment was a horrible combination. When he saw the little girl he thought another horrible monster had come to take him and he became more frantic. He was screaming and crying and running around in demented circles.

Robin was panting and running with a determined look on his face as he neared the man. As he reached that little circle of bewilderment that surrounds every person he braced himself and ran smack down on the poor man who was screaming like a wild man in a circle. Here is a word of caution: Never ever go into someone's circle of emotion. If you do, then the circle will get hot and scorch you until you leave. Sometimes if you leave it will still burn if that person is very fierce. In human terms this will be translated as: Never ever invade a person's personal space.

This is what happened to the poor man once Robin invaded the little circle: Man person fell on the ground and started to turn circle on the floor while screaming at the top of his lungs. People started gathering about and throwing coins at him thinking it was some type of art show, but it only added to the mans bewilderment.

Meanwhile Robin was laughing dementedly and scaring everybody who came near him.

Starfire came and carried Robin to the T tower. As they flew home they passed by Meaty McMeaty Meat. As they passed by Cyborg ran inside to get a quick snack.

"Hey guys! Look what they put in the kids meal!" Cyborg yelled as he walked out with an armload of Poke-balls. "Aren't you a little too old for those?" Raven asked.

He ignored her and walked toward the tower. As he walked a little cat trotted by. Cyborg gat an evil look on his face. "Here's my chance," he muttered and armed himself with a poke-ball. "POKE-BALL GO!" He yelled as he threw the ball at the cat's head with amazing force. The cat was hit and that was the end. It ran like a rabid maniac and tripped flat on it's face. Then it stopped moving. "That must've been a reject one or all ready caught one," Ryu said knowingly with a hint of sarcasm.

The group finally made it home with out any disruptions. They sat on the balcony to watch Terra practice her powers and stuff. Suddenly a squirrel came. "Hey Cyborg, pass me a poke-ball," Ryu whispered. He took it carefully and crept toward the squirrel. He threw back his arm and threw the ball at the squirrels head. It fell of the railing and plunged into the sea below, twisting and turning like a wild in-human…thing! "NOOO," Beast Boy cried then he turned his attention back to Terra who was nearly falling off the rock.

"Your boring, Terra, I'm gonna watch TV," Robin said and walked into the tower. There were grumbles of consent and they all shuffled into the tower except for Terra who had plunged into the sea a little while before. As they dropped on the couch Starfire said, "Should we not let Friend Vitanni out of her cage? She's been in there all morning."

"Whatever," was the reply she got from some invisible person.

She and Raven walked into the corridor to let Vitanni out. They knocked on the door and got the strangest reply anyone could ever get in this day and age. A male voice which we recognize as Dave was trying to sound like a women and was failing miserably. It sounded like Mrs. Doubtfire gone wrong.

"Are you all right?" Starfire asked innocently

"Of course dear, never better," said Dave. There was a sudden clapping noise like someone just fwapped another across the head. And then there was a fierce whisper. It stated, "You idiot! Your not supposed to talk like Mrs. Doubtfire!" This was from the very concerned Rini.

"Um…what do you want?" she asked in place of Dave who was unconscious on the floor and, oddly enough, was being roped and tied by little men.

"We've come to untie from the bed, but it seems like you've gotten down all ready," Raven stated. Eadric suddenly came out of nowhere and leaped-frogged Rini and yelled in a feminine voice but not entirely woman-ish, "That's right! I've all ready gotten down. I mad my little woodland friend creatures to help me!" there was another Fwap but this time it was delivered by Athena. "Just go away! I have enough problems here!" she yelled at them. This puzzled them greatly, so it was no wonder that they wanted to get away from the door as fast as possible.

Inside…

"Hey Vitanni, they said you can come out," Calvin called. No answer. "Are you alright? You've been awfully quite," Mack remarked. There was the faint click of metal and in moment, Vitanni was on the ground looking quite odd.

"People don't belong in cages," she said and collapsed on a velvet cushion. "Want some cake?" Eadric asked offering a half eaten cake which he had been eating.

"No."

"Whatever," Eadric said and continued on his cake.

"What's up with Dave?" Mack asked as he saw Dave unconscious on the floor with tiny ropes about him.

"Leave him alone," Rini commanded, "he's just doing that for the attention."

Vitanni walked out the door to see her friends who locked her up in a bed for 3 merciless hours. "How ya doin'?" Cyborg asked while not taking his eyes off the game he was playing with the Beast Boy. Everything was normal.

"As I was lying upon my bed I started thinking. And as I started noticing a lot of things," Vitanni said. "Cyborg, I don't know how you became a titan 'cause you break the law everyday." This caught everyone's attention.

"How do I break the law?" Cyborg asked.

"Are you familiar with the term: No shoes, no pants no service? Well you, my dear friend, are naked. Not once have I seen you put any form of clothing on," Vitanni stated. And it was indeed true Cyborg was naked.

"Could you at least cover yourself in a descent manner as to not defile the minds of our poor citizens of Jump City?" Vitanni said.

Cyborg gasped in shock at this accusation and exposure of his nudity, and turned to his friends for help. "But it is true friend Cyborg. You are indeed nude. I am afraid we will have to put you under arrest," Starfire said.

"Ooh, ooh! Let's put him in the cage bunk bed!" Ryu yelled since it was his idea in the first place. So off Cyborg went to the cage bunk bed which was now just a cage in the middle of the living room floor.

"Leave him now for 3 and half hours," Beast Boy said. And they left and did…stuff for 3 and a half hour. When they came back and left Cyborg out of his cage he was just a pile of metal all the luster gone from spending so many hours in the cage.

"Oh well. He'll get over it," Raven said and everyone continued doing what they do except Robin laying with BB.

Back in the room that belong to Vitanni…

"Hey! Look at this. I found the phone! I thought it's been lost weeks ago," Eadric said.

He picked it up and started dialing random numbers and started disturbing the peace. Dave came and saw Eadric meddling with the phone line.

"Hey, we have a phone? I'm disconnecting it I thought I hid it weeks ago. Use the other phone Eadric." With that Dave took the phone and threw it out the window with amazing strength.

Some where over the rainbow… "OH NO! THE WITCH IS COMING!" The munchkins yelled. "Good witch save us!" Zelda the good witch came and started to do a spell to destroy the bad witch when suddenly a telephone whizzed through the air and hit on the noodle. All I can say was that was the end of the Good witch and the beginning of a tyranny with flying monkeys or ones on motorcycles.

Back in Jump City… "I'm so bored!" Beast Boy yelled. The doorbell suddenly rang and no one moved to get it. "Some one should really get," Raven said.

"Not me. I did it last week," Beast Boy said.

Cyborg got up and answered the door. Standing there was a guy that was tall with green eyes and hair and frowning mouth. He had those type of eyes that anime people have when they die, you know, like that. The mystery guy had 2 cat ears and a tail of the same colour behind him. He had a black leather jacket on and careless baggy, black pants and a red shirt with a dragon and gryphon and fire and all. He had combat boots on that looked just his size and had a devil may care aura around him. Or you can also say I don't care what you're saying or leave me alone, I don't know you aura.

Does he sound even a little familiar?

When the door opened he looked in sleepily as if he had just been sleeping. "I'm looking for some one named Vitanni," he grumbled.

"KYO!" Vitanni yelled and bounded over and attacked the poor guy with smothering affectionate non-intimate kisses. The titans just stood in shock at the sudden attack. Everyone's heart went out to the poor guy being killed with love.

When she finally released him he wasn't breathing and his face was purple.

"Guys, this is my brother," Vitanni introduced.

* * *

_Oh my! Did I just create a cliff hanger? Oh, well you'll just have to wait till the next chapter. This one was long enough. If you want them to be shorter just tell me. Was this chapter funny also? It's pretty hard to tell. Well good bye Luvs. Until next time!_

_Ps. See how this one is very paragraphed? I don't want ot hear any complainig!_


	4. HEY HO!

_Why, hello there. I'm very pleased to see you at least had the decency to come and give a poor girl some reviews._

_And I have a question, why do you all hate Terra? I know a lot of you hate Terra for a reason unbeknownst to me. Hey I just used a complicated word. And you just read one Yay us! Anyways, if you can, please tell me why you all hate Terra._

_I simply cannot understand it. She is such a cool character and it's beyond me why you all hate her. I know she betrayed the Titans but she turned good in the end. Isn't that enough? _

_Jeez, you all are picky people!_

_Well this is about our beloved Teen Titans of course. This story is the product of reading _

_The Rumpelstiltskin Problem. _

_It's a very good book and it's by Vivian Vande Velde._

_It's not exactly going to be about the story, but it kind of gave me a sort of weird inspiration. I hope you like!_

_Ps. I forgot to mention in chapter one that Vitanni had a tail, just like her brother.

* * *

_

Raven slowly glided down the stairs taking as long as possible so she wouldn't have to face Beast Boy's tofu breakfast. In fact everyone was taking there sweet Time to get to the kitchen.

Bad idea.

By the time they made it down the kitchen had the horrid, funky smell of old tofu. And the tofu that was slapped down on their plates by Beast Boy at the first sign of life was cold and watery and nasty! "Yogh, BB if I see that on my plate in the next 5.0 seconds there will be hell to pay," Cyborg said even before he came down the stairs.

"How about you Star? You eat a bunch of weird alien stuff everyday. This shouldn't be any different," Beast Boy said offering Starfire a taste of hell on earth.

The belle of the ball grimaced at the thick smacking sound of old tofu being slammed on a plate and smiled hesitantly. "I would love to Friend Beast Boy, but I already ate. I have the appetite of a glacknorf right now," she replied.

"Riiiiiight."

Ryu walked in and said one and only one thing, "No."

Raven and Robin tried to slowly creep away so they wouldn't have to face the tofu beast, but it was too late. "And where are you guys going?" Beast Boy demanded.

"I ate breakfast with Starfire," Raven said and hurried outside.

"DON'T LEAVE ME!" Robin yelled but it was too late, she was already gone.

"Umm, I would love to eat it Beast Boy, but I have to get Aqua lad to stop killing sea creatures," he said and ran out the door with out hesitation.

Beast Boy nodded knowingly and then quickly caught on. "HEY!" He yelled.

Finally Terra walked down with the sleepy still in her eyes. "Where did everyone go?" she mumbled, looking around. The moment she saw hell on a plate she jumped and slowly tried to back away. "Come on, Terra. Please," Beast Boy said using the puppy dog eyes. "Sure. I am pretty hungry," Terra said chuckling nervously, while wondering why the door was so far away. She walked toward the plate and stuck her fork in. That was the moment of truth. The fork steadily made its way to her mouth and it slowly came into the cave of saliva. Terra could taste the moistness and the funkiness. Just as she was about to clamp down her choppers and chew the alarm sounded off.

BEEP BEEP BEEP! "Well too bad Beast Boy. Gotta save the town!" Terra said and zipped away.

Beast Boy scowled and waited for Vitanni and her brother, what's-his-name, to come down and eat breakfast. "I knew you wouldn't fail me! You 2 seem mighty hungry. Why don't you have some delicious tofu?" Beast Boy asked.

He was ignored by Kyo who just walked by with a bored expression on his face.

"I don't really care."

Vitanni jumped down the stairs and skidded into a stop in front of Beast Boy.

"Jeez, your brother seems really nice and polite," Beast Boy said sarcastically.

"Don't make me wait any longer, Vitanni," Kyo said impatiently. The green haired girl rushed to her brother without saying anything to Beast Boy. "Um, BB Kyo and I are going out okay. I won't be back to fight or do anything!" she yelled as Kyo dragged her out the door.

Meanwhile in the room of Vitanni in discussion was going on between its occupants…

"Well I think he's fine," Rini said.

"You think everyone's fine," Dave replied.

"They look awfully alike don't they?" Calvin said.

"Of course. I thought they were a pair of twins until I saw that he was older. By a lot," Eadric said.

"I wonder how he will react to 4 boys and 3 girls living in his only younger sister's room. He looks very over-protective," Mack said.

The case was that Kyo didn't know that they were living in the room. The group had to hide so he wouldn't see them. Why they did it though is beyond me. But I guess it was a good thing because he did look over-protective and was.

"Oh well, it's got nothing to do with me," Eliza Moon said, "so why should I bother?"

The others saw the truth in this point and decided to go along with it also.

Back in town…

There was absolutely nothing wrong in town. Everyone was peaceful with no problems whatsoever. There wasn't even an old lady that needed to cross the street.

"I am hopelessly bored!" cried Beast Boy.

"I know. When I set the alarm off on purpose I thought it would shake things up a little," Cyborg said.

"WHAT!"

"Well, I'm not going to say anything except this -" Robin started but was cut off by Terra who then said "I thought you weren't going to say anything?" She was ignored and Robin continued "Remember the story about the Boy who cried Wolf? Well just keep that in mind." Cyborg thought it over for a while and then replied, "But if the alarm sounds off by itself, and you don't believe me, you'll just be putting countless people in danger and I won't be harmed by a little thing."

"…"

The titans all walked by silently to the tower where they were greeted by the sight of Kyo sitting on the couch, eating pizza and watching TV.

Vitanni was in the kitchen trying to meet to her brothers every demand, which was proving very hard.

"Hey, I thought you weren't going to be back until late at night?" Beast Boy asked.

"(Pant) My brother (chop of the vegetables) wanted to come b-b-back and (huff) and watch TV and wait till you guys came back. (Boiling some stuff) actually that was my idea (puff and huff) I had to beg him to come back. It was the TV that made him come."

All of there eyes turned to Kyo who was sitting on the couch doing absolutely nothing to help the world while his poor younger sister was slaving away doing stuff that only mattered to him.

"Um, hello Friend Kyo who is the older brother of Vitanni. It is a pleasure to meet you. Please what are you watching that we may join you in watching the tele," Starfire said in a cheery voice trying to cover up the sudden dislike to the guy who was abusing his sister.

"Ask me if I care," was the reply she got. No one dared ever to put down Starfire. She was just too adorable and innocent. Now this, t-this person has the gall to say such impolite thing just makes him seem heart less and cold and so adorable! It's weird to see someone so pretty and stuff act so cold and unfeeling. But don't you worry, all you fans Kyo if there be any, he will prove himself to be kind and good.

"He is the exact opposite of his sister!" Terra whispered to Beast Boy Cyborg Robin Raven Ryu and Starfire.

"I know, Vitanni is warm and loving and all that fuzzy stuff, yet he is so cold and mean," Ryu whispered.

Kyo who seemed not to be paying attention turned in there direction and looked at them with the innocent eyes that belonged to his sister then after a second shot the group death ray glare that seemed to melt the very earth they stepped on.

There was a knock at the door or the thing that looks like a door but really isn't. Dr. Light burst in and started to attack the titans. Strange stuff isn't it…

The light man ran toward the hall and Kyo simply and threw his arm out and light man ran into it and fellunconscious. Dr. Light had his bulb broken. And no, he didn't kill the light man, he just simply knocked him into a state of unconsciousness. I hope.

"Wow! That was amazing!" exclaimed Robin who was in complete awe.

Beast Boy started to get into the hang of things. "Maybe he could join -"

"No."

"Hows that now?" Cyborg said

"I said 'No'. I don't want to join your little club thingy. Hey, did you know that the first time that I saw you, I thought you were a Transformer gone wrong?" Kyo replied.

"They all gaped at the audacity. "And when I first saw the green dude I thought that he was a relative of that dude in Star wars? You know the creepy one who belongs in a cage or a nursing home."

Before he could further insult the Titans Vitanni walked in and created a scene. She walked in carrying a tray full of platters. Then she tripped over the deceased body of Dr. Light and spilled all of the food on the floor and stuff.

A scowled started to form on his lips, but then he lifted everything up with his mind power thingy and cleaned everything up.

"I'm not hungry," he simply said and walked out of the tower. "I want to go to the fair. If I don't find you out here in ten minutes I'm sending you back home." Vitanni rushed out and ran to the car that he illegally drove since he was young.

"It's almost like he's his slave," Robin said.

"No duh!" Terra exclaimed.

* * *

_Do you know how long I've been writing this? This was like in April or May. I wrote most of it then forgot about it and started writing the end, which I am doing know._

_Vitanni's brother seems a little…heartless doesn't he? I didn't mean to make him so mean. Anyways, in the next chapter, if I ever come to writing it, I'll probably put one more OC. I promise. If I don't uphold this promise may my mother win the lottery and may I become a movie star very soon. If you are fans of the group in twilight room TOO BAD! I'm sending them on vacation the next chapter. Vitanni is going to have her room all to herself. Well good bye people. PLEASE REVIEW!_


End file.
